In agricultural crop cultivation, a variety of control agents are used to deal with crop diseases. However, there are very few agents which fully satisfy the requirements for use as a control agent due to reasons such as an insufficient control effect, limited use due to the emergence of agent-resistant pathogens, phytotoxic or contaminating effects on plants, or toxicity to humans, domestic animals, and fish, and an adverse effect on the environment. Therefore, the need for agents having fewer disadvantages of this kind and which are safe to use is required.
Related to the present invention, in the following Patent Document 1 or 2, quinoline derivatives having similar chemical structures to the compounds according to the present invention, and agricultural fungicides containing the quinoline derivatives as active ingredients, are disclosed.